


Peace Comes (From) Inside

by GirthMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bukkake, Come Eating, Corruption, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Forced, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Kissing, Lust Potion/Spell, Mind Manipulation, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Pheromones, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter finding a strange flower following a mission, the Paladins of Voltron begin to experience strange, overwhelming urges.When Princess Allura realizes the severity of the situation, she rushes to find a solution before it's too late.Unfortunately for her, it alreadyistoo late...
Relationships: Allura & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura & Hunk (Voltron), Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Hunk (Voltron), Allura/Hunk/Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Shay (Voltron), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 26





	Peace Comes (From) Inside

The Paladins of Voltron were in high spirits. Their most recent mission had been nothing short of flawless, and they, along with Princess Allura, found themselves with plenty to celebrate on the way back to their Lions. Lance, in particular, was especially pleased. Pidge had promised him a very “special” celebration of their own once they returned to the Castle of Lions, and the looks she was giving him as the Paladins trekked through lush, green jungle trails were making him particularly eager to get home. In fact, Lance was practically _frolicking_ through the foliage, prompting plenty of lighthearted chuckles from his teammates as he leaned down mid-skip to scoop up a handful of flowers.  
  
“For you, m’lady!” Lance announced, presenting his hastily-gathered bouquet to Pidge with an overdramatic flourish.  
  
Pidge blushed softly and reached out to accept the colorful flowers. Before she could, however, she noticed something odd. Hesitating, she drew her hand back, tilting her head and squinting at the sight of a twitching flower. Its pink petals swayed, despite the lack of any breeze, and its stem seemed to quiver in Lance’s hand.  
  
“Lance?” Pidge began curiously, leaning toward the flower. “What kind of flower _is_ that, anyway?”  
  
Her question drew the attention of the other Paladins, who gathered around Lance. They all raised an eyebrow at the sight of the seemingly-alive plant, each wondering whether Lance, of all people, had discovered something hitherto unknown.  
  
“Well, _obviously,_ it’s a… It’s… _Huh._ What _is_ it?”  
  
Lance trailed off, leaning in closely to get a good look at the flower. Its petals folded in, curling up as if to retreat from the Paladin’s face. He poked at a petal, eliciting a surprisingly-strong twitch from the plant. Allura gasped in excitement, her bright, blue eyes lighting up as she squeezed her between her Paladins.  
  
“I’ve heard of these before!” the princess announced. “This is a Groznian Peace Plant! They’re _very_ rare! It’s been said that they bring peace wherever they go!”  
  
She beamed at Lance, who was still prodding the flower.  
  
“Quite a fortunate find, Lance!” she said proudly. “It will be _right_ at home in the Castle of Lions!"  
  
Lance grinned, giving the plant one last poke for good measure. He opened his mouth, no doubt to offer a clever, self-congratulatory retort, only for the flower in his hand to shiver violently, its petals suddenly flaring open. A thick cloud of pink dust erupted from the flower, quickly engulfing the group of Paladins in its glittery haze. Sputtering and coughing, the Paladins scurried out of the pollen cloud, gasping for breath between laughs at Lance’s expense.  
  
“N- Needless to s- _ECH!_ say,” Allura coughed. “The Groznian Peace Plant is usually left alone… and for good reason!”  
  
The team’s coughs and sputtering tapered off, replaced quickly by laughter as they made their way out of the jungle. Lance held his prize at arm’s length, taking a suspicious glance at the flower every so often…  
  
\---  
  
The Castle of Lions was pleasantly quiet. Most of the Paladins had opted to take a long nap, each retiring to their own rooms for a nice, relaxing stretch of well-earned rest. Princess Allura was no exception. The Altean woman breathed softly, stretched gracefully across her lavish bed, soft, white sheets draped over her sleeping body. A sheer, silky nightgown hanging loosely from her shoulders, her long, wavy, white hair pooled like a halo around her head, giving her a deceptively-peaceful appearance. The intense, pink glow on her cheeks, however, betrayed exactly what was _really_ happening beneath the veil of sleep the princess was wrapped in.  
  
Allura’s lips parted, a shaky gasp escaping as her chest heaved, her nipples stiffening against her gown. She rolled over, her blankets slipping away from her body, baring her soft, smooth thighs. Beneath her nightgown, she wore a pair of white, lacy panties, which were becoming conspicuously wet with arousal as the princess tossed and turned, caught in the throes of an intensely erotic dream…  
  
_“Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ A moan, low and tremulous, slipped from Allura’s throat. She arched her back off the bed, rolling her hips in response to her imagined tryst. Her tight, firm behind left the bed, bucking upward before her body flopped back down. Her chest heaved with each breath, and her fingers clutched at the blankets around her. A hand came up, limp and weak, to her breast, groping through her nightgown at the soft, perky mounds of her bust.  
  
“ _Inside…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Allura’s soft, desperate moaning filled her quiet, dim-lit room. The stain in her panties darkened, spreading as she writhed under the sway of her wet dream. Her blush deepened, her cheeks burning red as a light sweat broke out on her brow. Her chestnut-brown skin seemed to glow, flushed with arousal as she tossed and turned, helpless against the intensifying waves of pleasure crashing over her sleeping body.  
  
“ _Ah! Nnn… Cum inside me…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Allura slipped her hand between her legs as if on reflex, her fingers curling to stroke her dripping-wet slit through her panties. She ground herself against her hand, whimpering and moaning until, with a shaky gasp, her eyes finally opened.  
  
“ _Fuck me!”_  
  
Allura cried out, her voice escaping in a loud, shrill moan as she woke up. The princess blushed fiercely, glad that there was no one to see the state she was in. She bit her lip, whining softly as she slid her hand out from between her thighs. She brought her fingers up to the light, sighing at the sight of the wet, sticky dew dotting her skin.  
  
“ _Eugh…_ How bizarre,” Allura muttered. “I don’t usually have _that_ kind of dream…”  
  
She sat up, groaning as she spread her legs and leaned down to see the dark stain in her panties. Grumbling over her ruined underwear, she scooted out of bed, shakily getting to her feet and slipping into her skintight bodysuit.  
  
“I need a shower,” Allura sighed, shuffling out her door and down the hall.  
  
The princess was surprised to find that the showers weren’t completely deserted. She could feel the chill of cold water as she entered, shuddering as her bare feet touched the nearly-freezing tiled floor. The telltale patter of a running shower was quickly drowned out by muffled murmuring from the shower’s occupant.  
  
“What’s _wrong_ with me?” the voice echoed through the otherwise-empty showers. “ _Haa… Nnnfff!_ G- Go down!”  
  
Allura’s curiosity got the better of her. She quietly leaned around the corner, trying to sneak a peek at what was going on. She spotted Hunk leaning against the wall. Icy water poured over him, but his face was flushed red, and he was panting heavily. His hands covered his crotch, and he groaned, shivering as he rolled his hips. He glanced upward, catching sight of Allura just before she slipped out of sight.  
  
“A- Allura?” Hunk called, turning the shower off. “Is that you?”  
  
Allura peeked around the corner, raising an eyebrow at Hunk. She was, considering the state she had just woken up in, fairly wary of the Paladin. She slowly walked into the open, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Hunk, panting hard, his skin visibly flushed, exiting a freezing-cold shower.  
  
“I’m _so_ glad you’re here, Allura!” Hunk sighed. “I thought I’d go _crazy_ if someone didn’t help me!”  
  
“Help you with _what,_ exactly?” Allura asked, still cautiously approaching.  
  
“With _this.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Hunk pulled his hands from between his thighs to reveal a conspicuous bulge. The Paladin’s cock, thick and hard, stood firm, pulsing fiercely. Allura gasped sharply at the sight of his erection, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. The intense blush on her cheeks flared back to life, her eyes fixed on Hunk’s throbbing shaft.  
  
Before Allura could fully process what she was seeing, Hunk was on her. He held her tightly, gripping her against his wet, naked body. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to push away, only to be held in place by his strong arms. She yelped, turning her head to stare in disbelief at Hunk’s hand on her behind. The Paladin gave Allura a firm squeeze, cupping her firm bottom as he started to grind against her.  
  
“Hunk, _stop!”_ Allura squeaked, still trying to squirm her way out of the Paladin’s grip. “What are you _doing?!”_  
  
“I can’t help it, Allura!” Hunk moaned. “I- I’ve just been _so_ hard! I _need_ something to fuck!”  
  
He moaned, his voice low and shaky, as his cock slipped between Allura’s thighs. The princess gasped sharply, shivering at the feeling of Hunk’s big, hard cock rubbing against her slit through her bodysuit. She bit her lip, whimpering softly, her hands trembling against his chest. It felt _good,_ she realized with a pang of worry. This _shouldn’t_ have felt good, but it did. Something must have been affecting her and her Paladins, she concluded, moaning aloud as Hunk dry-humped her.  
  
Hunk’s dripping-wet body facilitated the escape Allura had been seeking. She managed to slip away as he thrust against her, sending him off-balance long enough to scurry away. Allura ran from the showers, trying to think of a way to unravel the mystery she now faced. Something was altering the Paladins’ behavior - and _her_ body - and she intended to find out exactly what that something was.  
  
“ _OOF!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Allura tumbled backward, staggering a few steps before toppling over, landing on her rear with a soft cry. She groaned, sitting dazed for a few moments, before lifting her head to see what had just sent her sprawling to the floor.  
  
Keith stood above the princess. His steely-blue eyes looked hazy, clouded over with something Allura couldn’t quite place. As Allura’s gaze traveled downward, though, she got a much better idea of what that _something_ might have been. Keith was shirtless, his toned body dotted with sweat and, like Hunk, visibly flushed with pinkish-red heat. His pants were unzipped, and his fingers were wrapped around his cock, which pulsed firmly, drooling a thick string of pre-cum onto the floor.  
  
“K- Keith?” Allura managed to stammer. “What’s ha- _MMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ The princess’s eyes went wide with shock as, in a single, quick movement, Keith grabbed hold of her head and forced his cock into her mouth. His shaft, hard and thick, pushed past her lips, dragged over her tongue, and plunged into her throat. She gagged around him, choking on his erection. She let out a muffled whimper, which escaped her sealed lips as more of a gurgle, as she planted her hands on the Paladin’s hips, trying to push away from him.  
  
Keith, however, would not be stopped so easily. He was out of his mind with lust, too aggressively aroused to be resisted. Allura could do little to slow him down. She could only sputter and gag, her throat swelling around his cock as it pumped back and forth. The princess squeezed her eyes shut, pitiful, wet moans escaping her lips as Keith fucked her mouth.  
  
Keith swung his hips fast and hard, panting heavily. His cheeks were bright with arousal, his bare chest wet with rivulets of sweat. His eyes were foggy with lust, and his shaft twitched and throbbed wildly in Allura’s mouth. The velvety-soft feeling of her tongue on his skin was enough to make him forget everything but the pleasure he craved. He wasn’t himself, and he wouldn’t _be_ himself again until he unloaded. The Paladin was working single mindedly toward that goal, desperately thrusting over and over into Allura’s throat, chasing the ecstasy of his oncoming climax.  
  
Allura maintained a firm grip on Keith’s hips, still weakly pushing back. Her attempts were halfhearted now, however. Through the blurry haze of tears beginning to well in her eyes as she fought to breathe, she stared up at her Paladin, a strangely-expectant expression on her face. She felt heat rushing into her cheeks, and she felt a fresh surge of warmth and wetness between her thighs. She realized, as she stared up at Keith’s lust-veiled face, that her body was reacting in exactly the way she didn’t want it to. She caught herself moaning around Keith’s intruding shaft between gags. She caught herself wondering if he might notice if she slipped a hand between her thighs. She caught herself wishing he would hurry up and cum so she could have a taste.  
  
Allura shook the thoughts from her mind, trying to remind herself of the predicament she found herself in. She couldn’t just give in and let Keith _use_ her like this. Although, she thought, it _would_ probably feel amazing to just give herself up and let the Paladins treat her like their own personal set of holes to use whenever they wanted…  
  
Before Allura had time to weigh her options, she was snapped out of her lusty little reverie by a sudden, low groan from Keith. The Paladin gave a few final, firm thrusts, his hips bucking fast against Allura’s face. The princess’s eyes went wide, and she let out a wet, bubbly cry as she realized, too late, what was happening as Keith held her face to the base of his dick.  
  
Keith’s balls pulsed and his cock swelled. He tilted his head back and moaned, sighing in relief as he came inside Allura’s mouth. He pumped his load, thick, hot, and salty, directly onto her tongue, his sensitive, swollen glans throbbing as fresh, sticky ropes of cum spewed from its tip. Allura whimpered softly around Keith’s prick, her lips sealed tightly around him as he squirted an alarming amount of semen into her mouth. She shuddered at the taste and smell of her Paladin’s load, her body becoming even more frustratingly hot as her mouth quickly filled. She _almost_ swallowed, desperately curious as to what that thick, sticky warmth might feel like sliding down her throat, but she managed to restrain herself. She needed to find out what was going on, and, ironically enough, letting Keith blow his load in her mouth was exactly how she would accomplish her task.  
  
Keith pulled out with a heavy sigh, staggering back once he was nearly spent and spraying the very last few ropes of his spunk across Allura’s face. He slumped against a wall, gasping for breath, his cock still hard and twitching. Allura wasn’t about to stick around and wait for his second wind. She hurried away, her cheeks bulging, as she frantically searched for a computer that could analyze her Paladin’s semen. The medical wing, luckily, wasn’t far, and contained exactly what Allura needed. She made her way there, found a computer, and spat Keith’s semen into a test tube, a shiver running up her spine as the sticky, white fluid slid off her tongue.  
  
The computer’s screen flashed to life, a flurry of data blinking by as the test tube’s contents were analyzed. After a few tense moments of waiting, Allura was presented with the results she had been after. She gasped softly, realization coming over her as she learned that, mingled with Keith’s genetic material, there was a potent, aphrodisiacal foreign agent. She scanned the screen, scrolling through lines of text to find the source of the chemical. The princess’s eyes widened when she finally realized exactly what had been causing her Paladins - not to mention, _herself_ \- to feel and behave so strangely.  
  
“The Groznian Peace Plant!” Allura exclaimed. “Of _course!_ Its spores must have infected everyone, and… and… Oh, no!”  
  
She hurried out of the room, running as fast as she could to the Paladins’ quarters.  
  
“I need to find Pidge!” the princess gasped, nearly tripping as she rounded a corner. “She’ll be able to help me fix this!”  
  
Before long, Allura had reached Pidge’s room. She nearly tore the door off its tracks in her rush to force it open, pushing her way inside with a grunt. She had only made it two steps inside, the door _hissing_ shut behind her, before she realized that her plan wasn’t going to play out the way she had anticipated…  
  
“ _OOOHHH, LANCE! AH! AH! AH! HARDER! FASTER! FUCKING WRECK ME!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Pidge was on her back, her head hanging off the side of her bed. Her glasses were crooked, nearly slipping off her bright-red face, and her glittering brown eyes were crossed, unfocused, and hazy with the same lusty daze that had taken Keith. Her short, tawny-brown hair was a complete mess, hanging in a frazzled bunch. She was naked, her skin drenched with sweat and streaked with ropes of sticky, white cum. Lance knelt between her spread legs on the bed, grunting as he fucked her like his life depended on it.  
  
Pidge’s breasts, modest, perky little mounds though they were, bounced and jiggled wildly as she took Lance’s cock. Her nipples were stiff as could be, and she was twitching from the ecstasy coursing through her body. Allura witnessed only the last few moments of her and Lance’s latest tryst, staggering back a step and gasping in shock as her Paladins finished together.  
  
Lance drove his hips forward, groaning as he came. Pidge squealed in delight, crying out as an orgasmic shiver rushed up her spine. She gasped and mewled, wrapping her legs around Lance as he pumped his load deep inside of her.  
  
“ _AH! Aaahhh… Yeah…_ F- Fucking _fill_ me up!” Pidge slurred, her tongue flapping limp out of her lips as she spoke. “ _Nnnfff…_ Don’t l- let a single drop g- go to waste…”  
  
“Oh, my,” Allura muttered, her cheeks hot and red as could be, her bodysuit visibly wet between her thighs. “Not you, too…”  
  
“ _Ahh…_ A- Allura?” Pidge murmured softly, her senses seemingly returning after a moment of mindless bliss. “Wh- What’re you doing here?”  
  
“I _was_ looking for you,” the princess said. “But I suppose you’ll be… indisposed for a while… Please tell me you’ve seen Coran, at least. _He’ll_ be able to get us out of this mess if you can’t!”  
  
“Coran?” Pidge asked, moaning as Lance rolled her over and pushed his cock back into her freshly-fucked pussy from behind. “I ran into him earlier… _Nnnfff…_ He a- _Ah!_ He also said he wanted to stop… _Mmm… whatever_ this is…”  
  
“And?” Allura urged, hoping for a bit of good news for once. “Where is he?”  
  
“I locked him in a cryo pod!” Pidge announced proudly. “Can you believe he wanted to _stop_ us from doing this? _Aaahhh…_ Th- This feels _amazing!_ ”  
  
Allura’s face fell. With no one to help her, she wasn’t sure she could find a way to counteract the plant’s spores before they had completely taken over. She was going to _try,_ though. She turned on her heel, stepped toward the door, and _smacked_ straight into it. Dazed, she shook her head, groaning and muttering under her breath. She grabbed hold of the handle and pulled, only for the door to remain stubbornly in place, locked. She looked over her shoulder to find Pidge, biting her lip as Lance took her from behind, dangling a small remote from her fingers.  
  
“ _You_ w- weren’t trying to stop us, too,” the Paladin teased. “ _Were_ you, Allura?”  
  
The princess knew that she was trapped. With her only exit locked, there was little she could do as her Paladins continued their shameless romp right in front of her. Lance spanked Pidge’s tight behind, a loud _slap_ sounding each time his hand came down. Pidge squealed in pleasure, her round little butt cheeks quickly turning red from Lance’s rough treatment. Allura tried to keep her distance, crinkling her nose at the potent scent of sweat and sex permeating the room.  
  
Before long, Lance and Pidge were clearly nearing their limit again. Despite the fact that they had _clearly_ been at this for quite a while, they still seemed to have plenty of energy - and fluids - to spare. Pidge gripped her bed sheets tight, her knuckles going white as she surrendered to another climax, shivering intensely as she squirted all over her blankets. Lance pulled out, groaning as he rubbed his cock between Pidge’s cheeks, grinding against her behind as he jizzed all over her back. When it was over, the pair took a few moments to catch their breath, gasping and shuddering in their afterglow, before setting their sights on Allura.  
  
The princess knew exactly what was on the couple’s mind. She saw Pidge licking her lips, eyeing the cum on her face. She saw the lust in Lance’s eyes just as she had in Keith’s. She turned and pulled at the door, groaning as she tried to force it open, only for Lance’s arms to wrap around her waist from behind. She was thrown onto the bed with surprising suddenness, yelping as she landed on the soft, somewhat sticky mattress.  
  
Before Allura could react, Pidge had pinned her wrists to the bed. The Paladin leaned over her face, grinning, her cheeks hot with lust as she inched closer and closer. Lance, meanwhile, was straddling Allura’s waist, tearing at her bodysuit from the top down. Her bountiful breasts heaving against the forceful pulls and her toned body being exposed before Lance ripped it all the way to the crotch, revealing Allura’s soaking-wet panties.  
  
“She’s _drenched!”_ Lance gasped, scooting backward and dipping two fingers between Allura’s thighs.  
  
“ _Nnngh!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Allura moaned, her voice inadvertently escaping her lips in a low, shaky cry of pleasure. Pidge locked lips with her, pushing her tongue into her mouth, cupping her sticky cheek against her palm, while the other Paladin busied himself between the princess’s thighs.  
  
“I’ve _always_ wanted to do this,” Lance breathed, his voice shaky with arousal. “Let’s see what you’ve been hiding from us…”  
  
_“MMMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Allura’s protests were lost against Pidge’s lips, her voice muffled by her Paladin’s probing tongue. Lance tore her panties off just as easily as he had torn her bodysuit, revealing her tight, wet pussy. Smooth and puffy, her lower lips were flared open, revealing just a hint of the enticing, pink folds hidden just within. Lance wasted no time in staking his claim on Allura’s sex, pressing the tip of his cock against the lips of her cunt.  
  
“It feels even tighter than I thought it would be!” Lance gasped, his hands planted firmly on Allura’s thighs, keeping her legs spread. “ _Fuuuck,_ she might even be a virgin!”  
  
He pushed forward with some effort, his shaft slowly sinking into Allura’s tight, wet tunnel, spreading her wide around his cock. She cried out, whimpering and yelping against Pidge, who kept her pinned, still blissfully kissing and sucking at the trapped princess’s tongue. The Paladin broke the kiss only to lick Allura’s face, dragging her tongue across the ropes of sticky, salty spunk clinging to her skin. Allura didn’t waste her chance.  
  
“Lance, _wait!”_ she begged the moment Pidge broke away from her. “Y- You can’t just- _AAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lance interrupted her with a sudden, sharp thrust, pushing the remainder of his length inside. Allura trembled, shuddering in a strange, debilitating mixture of pain and pleasure as she was penetrated. Her mouth hung open in a shocked, silent moan, her eyes wide with surprise. Lance roughly grabbed at her chest, pawing and kneading at her tits, teasing her nipples up as he started to rock his hips. While his other hand used the remaining bits of her bodysuit as support while he fucked her.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah! S- St- AH! STOP! Ooohhh...”_  
  
Allura’s pleas for Lance to stop were quickly turning into something more closely resembling moans of shameless ecstasy. Her body was no longer offering any resistance whatsoever. What little willpower she had left was quickly fizzling out, burned away by the overwhelming lust coursing through her body. She panted and gasped, shuddering from each firm, deep stroke of Lance’s cock. Her inner walls clung tightly to the Paladin’s shaft, squeezing him, flexing around his warm, intruding member, coaxing him deep inside with each thrust.  
  
Lance fell into a steady pace, the swing of his hips becoming quick and rhythmic. The _slap_ of skin on skin filled the room, joined by the breathless panting of Allura and her Paladin. The princess gasped and moaned, only _just_ hanging on to the last thread of sanity she managed to retain. She rested her head in Pidge’s lap, her eyes rolling back as pleasure overtook her.  
  
“ _S- Slow… d- d- dooown,”_ Allura whimpered. “ _I- I’m… I’m… Ah… Ah… Ah! AH! I- I’m about to- AAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Everything was too much. The firm _snap_ of Lance’s hips against hers, the lingering smell of sex in the air, and the potent pheromones coursing through her system all mixed together, creating the perfect storm to completely break Allura’s mind. The princess didn’t scream when she came. Her lips parted, and she let out a shocked, frightened gasp as she succumbed, the realization of what was happening crashing over her, leaving her with _just_ enough sense to know that she wouldn’t be coming back from this.  
  
Allura came hard, her pussy clenching tight around Lance’s cock as he thrust forward one last time. The Paladin groaned, ripping the remnants Allura’s bodysuit into shreds, baring her perfecg form shivering from pleasure. He buried his shaft deep inside her rhythmically-pulsing cunt, grunting as he pumped his load straight into her womb. Allura moaned and quivered as she was filled, Lance’s heat pouring into her, filling her to the absolute brim before spilling over and bubbling onto the sheets.  
  
“ _Ooh,_ now I’m jealous!” Pidge remarked, squeezing Allura’s breasts. “Look at her! You fucked her so hard she’s practically broken!”  
  
“ _Haa… Haa… Nnnfff… M- More,”_ Allura moaned, her tongue hanging limp from her mouth. “ _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ With a smirk, Pidge pressed a button on the remote she carried, and the door to her room _hissed_ open. Allura lifted her head, panting as she stared, nearly cross-eyed, at the unbarred path to freedom. With a groan, she let her head flop back onto the mattress, locking her legs around the small of Lance’s back, pulling him closer.  
  
“ _Nngh…_ I _knew_ there was some more in there,” Allura purred.  
  
Lance gasped softly as one last spurt of cum was squeezed from his nearly-spent cock by Allura’s pussy. She released him only when _all_ of his load had been dumped inside, letting him pull out with a wet, sticky sound. The princess lay gasping for breath, her Paladin’s fresh, warm jizz slowly leaking from her freshly-fucked cunt to pool between her thighs. Pidge released her wrists, knowing that she wasn’t about to go anywhere.  
  
“Let’s see how _this_ hole measures up…”  
  
Lance grinned as he straddled Allura’s chest, his erection still standing firm, twitching eagerly as it rested against the princess’s chin. Allura’s lips curled into a playful grin. She opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out invitingly. Her warm breath misted against Lance’s cockhead, causing his shaft, still wet and sticky with Allura’s juices, to pulse in response.  
  
Allura closed her eyes, accepting Lance’s shaft into her mouth as he pushed his hips forward. She sealed her lips around him, greedily sucking him inside, her tongue swishing back and forth against the underside of his tip. He shuddered, moaning softly at the wet, warm feeling of the princess’s mouth around him.  
  
Lance wasn’t about to wait to take Allura’s mouth. He started rolling his hips before his full length had made it into her mouth, almost _too_ eager to fuck her face. He thrust into her throat, gasping sharply as her muscles tensed around him. Allura nearly gagged, but managed to take Lance’s full length, her throat bulging around him as he started to move his hips in earnest.  
  
“I was _wondering_ when you two were going to show up…”  
  
Pidge’s shaky voice, dripping with lust, betrayed her excitement. Allura didn’t need to see who was at the door to know who the new arrivals were. Keith and Hunk must have long since succumbed to the alien spores. They would be slaves to their bodies’ urges by now, just like Allura. The princess felt someone kneeling between her thighs, correctly guessing her new partner to be Keith.  
  
The newly-arrived Paladin penetrated Allura without a word, moaning as his cock _squelched_ into her sloppy, cum-filled pussy. He fucked her cunt in tandem with Lance, rocking her back and forth as she was taken from both ends. The princess was beside herself, mewling excitedly around Lance’s shaft, sucking on him as she wrapped her legs around Keith’s back, eager to be pumped full of fresh, hot cum by another of her Paladins.  
  
Hunk, meanwhile, was fiercely kissing Pidge, tumbling onto the bed with her. He ground himself desperately against her, his thick, hard cock pulsing with need, spewing hot, slippery pre-cum all over Pidge’s thighs. He wanted nothing more than to shoot his load. He had been denied a chance with Allura and, backed up and sexually frustrated, he was about to use Pidge to satisfy his needs.  
  
Pidge was more than happy to help. She and Hunk broke their kiss before much longer. Pidge was on her knees, Hunk’s cock in her hands after just another moment. She stared up at him playfully, expectantly, her sweet little mouth open wide, her tongue dripping with saliva as it hung out. The sight would have been enticing under _any_ circumstances, but to Hunk, it was simply irresistible. He grabbed the petite Paladin’s head and pushed his cock into her mouth.  
  
Pidge let out a muffled groan, her eyes widening as her lips stretched around Hunk’s girth. He just _barely_ fit in her mouth, his shaft sliding slowly over her tongue and toward the back of her throat. Tears welled in her eyes, and she gagged slightly, but she managed to take Hunk’s full length into her throat, which bulged obscenely around the intruding length.  
  
Hunk started to fuck Pidge’s mouth, moaning and panting as he swung his hips. His fat, heavy balls _smacked_ the tiny Paladin’s chin. His fingers tangled in her hair. His body trembled as, _finally_ , pleasure began welling up inside. He surely wouldn’t last long, but he was determined to make every second count.  
  
The impromptu orgy was over almost as quickly as it had begun. Lance, Keith, and Hunk all cried out together, cumming simultaneously. Allura’s throat bulged as she gulped down Lance’s load. Her pussy flexed as Keith pumped his jizz deep inside her, his semen mixing with Lance’s. Hunk held Pidge firmly against his crotch, his balls pulsing against her chin as he dumped his spunk straight into her belly.  
  
Lance pulled out of Allura’s throat, blasting the last of his load across her face. Keith pumped everything he had into the princess’s womb, grinding against her to squeeze out every last drop. Hunk gave Pidge’s tiny little mouth a few final thrusts for good measure, cum spilling from her lips and dribbling down her chin, before drawing his hips back and spraying thick, hot ropes of jizz over the breathless Paladin’s face. When everything was over, the room was heavy with breathless panting, thick with the steamy scent of sex. Eager, lusty glances were exchanged, and the Paladins and their princess knew then that their night was _far_ from over.  
  
“What are you waiting for, Hunk?” Allura teased, spreading her legs wide. “You’re not going to keep me waiting for that _big, fat_ cock, are you?”  
  
With gooey, sticky loads from Keith and Lance still dribbling out of her cunt, Allura curled her finger, inviting Hunk over. He _slapped_ his thick shaft down onto her pubic mound, sending a shiver up her spine. Her eyes twinkled with excitement at the sight of her Paladin’s oversized prick.  
  
“Come Hunk, all of you, my dear Paladins” the Princess purred as her eyes lit up and the others began to surround her lewd, quivering form. “There's so much more fun to be had…”  
  
\---  
  
It had been ten thousand years since Allura had seen such blissful unity between species. The Groznian Peace Plants she and her Paladins had cultivated made for fine gifts to the galaxy’s many scattered denizens. The princess looked on, surrounded at all sides, one cock in her mouth, stroking another pair as she watched her Paladins sharing their newfound gift with a group of Balmerans. Pidge hung between a pair of particularly well-endowed men, twitching weakly, her eyes rolled back as she was pumped full from both ends. Hunk was entangled with his lover, Shay, filling her with load after load of fresh, hot cum. Keith and Lance, meanwhile, were kept busy by a seemingly-endless line of Balmeran women. The two Paladins worked tirelessly, breathless as they rocked their hips like pistons, eager to please the many, _many_ partners they had coming their way.  
  
“ _Aaahhh…”_  
_  
_ A breathy moan sounded as Allura popped the cock out of her mouth and opened wide, closing her eyes as the multiple Balmerans flanking her came, their thick, hot semen bursting over her face in fat, heavy ropes. She moaned as she was rewarded by a thick, salty burst of jizz gushing right into her open mouth. With the rest of her body already drenched in gooey wads of spunk, she had lost count of how many cocks she had taken that day, but such trivial things no longer mattered to the Altean princess. All that mattered now, was that she could spread her newfound gift throughout the galaxy. In her heart, she knew that this was right. Soon, the entire galaxy would be at peace...


End file.
